The Gamble
by Huhuchocolate
Summary: The Dex Holders might be in love with each other. The in-laws might except them, no problem, but... What about the Pokemon? It all depends on them, in the end. Wreck their trainer's love interest's life – Or accept their trainer's love interest.
1. RedYellow

**Title : The Gamble**

**Summary : The Dex Holders might be in love with each other. The in-laws might except them, no problem, but... What about the Pokemon? It all depends on them, in the end. Wreck their trainer's love interest's life – Or accept their trainer's love interest. **

**Author's Notes : This is the first chapter for 'The Gamble'. It's Red/Yellow, also known as Specialshipping. Read and review if you want more. I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><em>When you marry a person, you marry said person's whole family.<em>

Now apply that concept to the Pokemon world ,namely, the Dex Holders' life.

_When you marry a trainer, you marry said trainer's whole Pokemon team. _

Great.

The in-laws accepted them, but what about the _Pokemon;_who spends nearly every single _minute_with the trainer?

This sucks.

Both of their trainers are kindhearted, heroic, affectionate and lots more; Pika and Chuchu agrees.

But they're just so dense. In fact, they were dense enough to get on both Pikachus' nerves and ended up getting shocked. Red wasn't surprised, because Pika was always doing that for some reason or other. But Yellow was heartbroken.

She stared at Chuchu worriedly, and the yellow mouse stared back in irritation.

"W-What's wrong, Chuchu?" Yellow asked, the rose that Red gave her still in her hands. Chuchu just shook its head and hopped off, followed closely by a similarly-annoyed Pika. Both trainers looked at each other in a loss to explain the problem.

"...What just happened?" They asked at the same time. Further blushing and stammering ensued.

* * *

><p>"<em>Arceus, <em>_our __trainers __really __are __dense,__" _Pika said, once they were out of sight. He bounded after Chuchu, who looked like she was in a hurry to get somewhere. "_Where __are __you __off __to, __Chuchu? __You __look __like __you're __in __a __hurry,__" _He stated. She didn't look at him, but quickened her pace as she answered.

"_I'm __going __to __ask __help __from __the __others. __It's __time __that __we __took __matters __in __our __own __paws,__" _Chuchu said, and she leaped into the clearing where Red and Yellow's other Pokemon were currently relaxing. Gyara, Red's Gyarados, lazily opened one eye from where it was relaxing in a pond. It greeted them with a yawn and a nod. The other Pokemon stopped playing their game of tag when they saw Pika and Chuchu, and felt their slight desperation and agitation in the air.

"_What's __wrong? __Did __anything __happen __to __Yellow?_" Kitty landed on the ground gracefully. His Butterfree wings quivered over-protectively. "_No, __but __something __else __will __if __she's __not __with __Red. __You __know __as __well __as __I __do __that __Yellow __gets __in __trouble __often __without __Red. __The __same __goes __for __Red_," Chuchu said, and Doddy crowed. "_Hear, __hear!_" Pika jumped onto a log nearby. "_That's __right! __So __it's __up __to __us __to __make __sure __they __end __up __together, __so __we __can __keep __an __eye __on __both __of __them. __Besides, __they __spend __way __too __much __time __together __already_," Pika said. "_Tell __them __what __happened __just __now, __Chuchu_," He moved to the side as Chuchu bounded up beside him. "_Just __now, __Red __gave __Yellow __a__rose,__" _Her words brought a cheer from the other Pokemon.

"It's about time!" Aero growled happily from where he perched on a tree branch.

"Way to go, Red!" Poli pumped its fist in the air. The Poliwrath made a high five with Gravvy; who was careful to avoid hurting the Poliwrath with its rocky hand.

"But," Chuchu interrupted. "Yellow accepted the rose, and she made a statement that she clearly thought they were friends!" There were moans and groans from the listeners. "What did Red do?" One of Doddy's three heads squawked eagerly. "I don't know what Red was thinking, but he agreed that they were just friends. He didn't even try to make any advances soon after that!" Chuchu cried out. Gyara sighed unhappily, and Omny looked depressed.

"But now, we're going to take over! By today, they will end up together! It's for their own good," Pika said. The Pokemon tried to catcall and wolf-whistle, but failed. Instead, they scared a couple of bug catchers that thought there was a rampage going on. "So we just need a plan," Pika continued. The Pokemon were all silent for a minute, before Ratty jumped up and down.

"I have an idea! I watched a show on TV once with Yellow's Uncle; it was a love story. I think we can pull it off just fine if we try!" The Raticate squeaked gleefully. The Pokemon gathered around the rat-like Pokemon, and they began to listen.

"So here's how we do it..."

* * *

><p>"Man, I don't know what's gotten into Pika lately. He seems to short circuit a lot," Red muttered, nursing his hurt hand. The shocks that Pika gave him were usually affectionate, but this time – it looked angry and a bit disappointed. Clearly, the shock wasn't a sign of affection at that moment. "I'm not sure what happened to Chuchu either... I'm worried about her," Yellow sighed from where they sat under a tree together.<p>

Red looked at her worried expression, and he tried to comfort her with a simple grin. "Hey, don't upset yourself, Yellow! I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe Pika and Chuchu are upset because they don't see each other often enough?" Red asked. "...Maybe," Yellow muttered doubtfully. Red doubted that too. Among all the other Dex Holders, Red saw Yellow the most – and Gold came a close second, but that was because of training. In fact, some people had already started hinting about the _unusual _relationship between Red and the blonde.

Red felt himself turn his namesake as he thought about it.

"Is there something wrong?" Yellow asked him in concern. "N-no, nothing at all. It's just... a bit hot, that's all," Red lied hastily. It was a downright lie and Red knew it, because the sky was cloudy and the air was cool in the forest. Yellow was going to point this out, but _Thank__Arceus_they heard what sounded like a herd of lumbering Ursaring crashing through the woods. Red jumped up in a defensive stance, and Yellow got up hastily. The bushes in front of them shook violently, and before they knew what was happening, they saw their Pokemon burst out. Pika and Chuchu were in the lead, and the Pokemon ran around the clearing, emitting sounds of delight.

* * *

><p>It all happened in a heartbeat.<p>

Pika and Chuchu separated ways, leading some of the Pokemon with them.

With the two Pikachus in the lead, the group of Pokemon followed them and ran into both trainers.

Chuchu and her team; who were behind Yellow, applied a greater force that caused the blonde Dex Holder to _fall __on __top __of __Red._

Red, who was lost his balance when Pika ran into him with his team; crashed down when Yellow fell on top of him.

"Pika!" Red groaned, rubbing his head, and trying to aim a glare at the smug-looking mouse.

"Chuchu..." Yellow said in a muffled tone, from where she lay face down on Red's chest.

And then came the realization.

HE was beneath HER.

* * *

><p>Yellow was still dazed, and was clueless to this fact, but Red was blushing so hard; it would take a <em>really<em>dense person to not understand. When Red fell silent, Yellow looked up, strands of her blonde hair came loose. She took a look at Red's blushing face as he tried not to make eye contact with her, and both his and her Pokemon surrounding them with what looked like... excitement?

"Chu!" Chuchu touched the tip of its tail to Yellow's fingertips, and that was all it took for Yellow to understand what was going on. "N-NO! I can't – I wouldn't... I CAN'T DO THAT!" Red was looking at her, confused, as she stuttered out those words in a yell. "Do what?" He asked. Yellow looked like she was about to die. She looked away, ready to get up, but Chuchu was impatient.

So, it shocked its own trainer painfully; praying to Arceus that Yellow would -

"KISS YOU!" Yellow shrieked in pain. Chuchu looked satisfied, Yellow looked mortified, and Red looked... hurt? "You mean... You wouldn't want to kiss me?" Red asked, and he looked kind of upset. There was a heartbeat of silence. "N-NO! Of course, I'd like to kiss you! In fact, Red, I'd LOVE to; but -" It was at that moment when Yellow was blushing hard, and Red looked a tad bit happier than before , when Pika decided to do the unexpected.

He jumped on Yellow's head, effectively managing to push her head down to Red -

Thus, forming a slightly forced (but welcomed) kiss between the two.

"I-I, uh..." Red broke the kiss. Now he was the one stuttering like a fool. Yellow was clearly blushing too, and she didn't make eye contact with him. Instead, she put her arms around him and hugged him wordlessly. He trailed off when he heard the contented sigh from the blonde. He covered his eyes with an arm, unable to stand his Pokemons' sly smirks and eager eyes.

"I love you, Yellow," He muttered.

"_It's __about __time,__" _Chuchu rolled her eyes, when Yellow mumbled something similar. "_And __this __is __the __case __where __Pokemon __help __their __trainers __find __true __love__ – __Not __exactly __like __what __we __planned, __but __I __think __this __works __out, __too,__" _Ratty sighed happily. "_It __worked __out __BETTER,__" _Aero corrected.

The Pokemon cheered. The trainers blushed. Love was confessed between the two oblivious trainers _at __last._

* * *

><p><strong>It's quite short, I know. Sorry. Please read and review, okay? Reviews will get updates. Next will probably be Oldrivalshipping, GreenBlue. **


	2. GreenBlue

**Title : The Gamble**

**Author's notes : This is it, Chapter 2! It's Green/Blue, which is Oldrivalshipping. Just to make things clear, Green is the guy and Blue is the girl. Read and review.**

* * *

><p>"I – I don't believe it," Green mumbled, his eyes wide in shock.<p>

For the very first time in his life, his Pokemon had lost against _Blue_, of all people. He wasn't as arrogant as he used to be, but Blue had never won against him before. Blue aimed a high five at her Blastoise, and tried to envelope her arms around the giant turtle in a hug, a hug that Blasty gladly returned. But Green's sharp eyes noted one thing.

It was a tiny glance, like an agreement or something, between his Scizor and her Blastoise. But it was too quick for him to be sure, but enough to make him suspicious. What the Heck is going on? He called Scizor back to its Pokeball and went over to Blue, who was by now, hopping around in a circle with Blasty. "Congratulations," He said, and put out a hand. The female shook it, her eyes gleaming in the sun. She grinned and flipped back her hair.

"Thanks!" She answered sincerely. Green himself could see the surprised delight in her eyes. That meant that she had expected to lose. He couldn't help himself, but he managed to make an idiot out of himself again. "…But I don't think it was a fair win," He blurted out. When she saw his serious face, Blue's smile faded. "What are you saying?" She asked coolly. That was what scared Green at times, Blue wasn't as easy to read as other people. Red would probably shout at him and look pissed off by now, the same went for him – But Blue was different.

Green knew this was a bad idea, but his pride in battle was at stake. "I just… Have a feeling that there's something going on in your Pokemon team," He wanted to say that it wasn't just her team, it was his too, but he was too suspicious of Blue. For all he knew, she could have used her Pokemon to blackmail his Pokemon when he wasn't looking – Which was a stupid thought, he knows. Now even Blastoise looked angry – but also slightly uneasy. Or had he just imagined it?

Blue's eyes were hidden underneath her hat, but he could feel the tension in the air. "Wow, you really know how to take the fight out of someone, don't you, Green?" She asked sarcastically. "I know that I'm always losing to you, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be able to catch up someday," This time, she looked straight into his eyes. Green felt like he was two inches tall. "But let me tell you this, I will catch up, and I will defeat you – if it's the last thing I do!"

Blue turned around and walked off, her shoulders tense. Green could tell she was upset, but he was at a loss to either apologize and do something about it; or just keep quiet and keep his pride. He did a little something of both, and ended up sounding like a strangled Pidgey. "You're one of the most arrogant jerks I've ever met!" Blue yelled angrily, and she ran from the battlefield in his gym. All the trainers in the gym fell silent, as they watched this exchange. Green stared after Blue silently, shocked. When, even after a few minutes, they continued to stare at him; he announced grimly.

"If I catch anyone not doing their work, they'll have to work overtime without pay or bonus this month," Immediately, they continued training their Pokemon. Green sighed, and rubbed his temples. His Charizard appeared in a flash beside him. Charizard slapped the tip of its tail against Green's head, leaving a dull sting. "What was that for?" Green yelped.

_"You're an idiot,"_ Charizard growled in reply.

* * *

><p><em>"There's no doubt about it,"<em> Scizor began the conversation. They were all huddled on the battlefield of the Viridian Gym, which was now nearly empty. Green was closing for the night. Since it was nearing closing time and there were no one but the gym trainers around, Green let them out of their Pokeballs for a stretch. _"Yeah,"_ Charizard agreed, from among the other four Pokemon.

_"Green's an idiot,"_ Everyone said simultaneously. It was a ritual they held before every meeting to discuss Green, and no one knew how it started. It was usually said in a fond manner, but today – everyone seemed to agree they weren't particularly fond of the idiot at that moment. Machamp held its head in its many hands in disappointment.

_"What are we going to do now?"_ He asked sadly. _"I knew Green would find out in the end! He might be an idiot, but he's a smart idiot!"_ Everyone had to agree with that. _"To think we actually thought this would work out... I thought Green's loss was surely going to make him and Blue get a closer relationship – but no, he had to stick for his own pride and not the girl he loves!"_ Charizard growled in frustration.

_"We'll have to make this right again, don't we? I bet you anything Green's going to be suspicious. And I don't think the others are that happy, too,_" By 'the others', Charizard meant Blue's Pokemon.

They didn't like to admit it, but through mentality; Blue's team would beat them by a lot. Possibly because her sly and tricky personality rubbed off them, while Green was just serious and stolid. "_Trust Green to ruin everything,_" Porygon2 sighed, and there was a gloomy silence.

"What are you guys up to?" Green walked towards them, his eyebrows furrowed. All he received were sulky looks and glares, as they got up silently and headed out of the gym. Green stared after them.

"...Is it me, or am I pissing everyone off today?"

* * *

><p>The Pokemon ate their dinner in the kitchen together, while Green was in the living room alone. He decided he should put some space between him and his Pokemon. The TV was blaring, and the Pokemon were done eating. Green's sister, Daisy, had gone out on a date with Bill.<p>

"_I heard Red and Yellow's gotten together. Saur told me_," Golduck began the conversation. Scizor rolled his eyes. "_Well, it's about time. Those two are dense. Honestly, if they were a Pokemon; they'd both be Swinubs with an oblivious ability,_" The steel-type replied. "_But this is getting bad. If even those oblivious pair of innocents managed to form a love relationship; why can't Blue and Green? We'll be laughing stocks!_" He continued worriedly. Apparently, no one could deny this, and everyone fell into a gloomy silence.

Until...

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey!<em>" Porygon2 said suddenly. "_Isn't that Blue's Wigglytuff outside the window? Jiggly, right?_" Everyone turned to the window, and sure enough, the Wigglytuff was peeking in through the window. It knocked on the window quietly, a sign for them to open. "_Thank Arceus Green's watching TV,_" Charizard muttered, as he let her in. Jiggly hopped in with expected agility. She carried Blue's Ditto, Ditty, in her arms. She didn't even wait to thank or greet any of them.

She looked pissed off, as she glared at all of them.

"_Well? Don't just stand there! Tell us you have a plan,_" Jiggly said, puffing up in her anger. "_Uh..._" Offered Machamp, not able to think of anything else. Jiggly deflated, sighing. "_I thought so. We don't have a plan either. We've run completely out of ideas. The only ideas we have are too complex for you guys to pull off, no offense,_" She settled herself on the floor. That wasn't surprising, and Green's team knew better than to deny it. They weren't as handle at seeing tricks through. They were the stern and disciplined types.

"_So what are we going to do?_" Porygon2 asked hopefully.

"_Well, we have one last plan. Just because we don't have any ideas, doesn't mean we're giving up,_" Ditty said, hopping to the ground. "_We agreed this would be the best way,_" The others looked at her expectantly. "_We're going to come straight out and tell them why exactly we did this,_" Ditty explained. Everyone stared at it, horrified. Ditty continued on, ignoring their stares. "_We haven't told Blue yet, of course, but we're going to make sure you tell Green, too. Why? Easy, because Green's going to make a call to Blue and explain everything, and he's got to apologize,_" Ditty said.

"_And how are we going to do that?_" Scizor asked, looking uneasy.

"_That's up to you, of course! Blue will listen to us, no problem. I don't care how you do it, just do it! Your trainer hurt our trainer a lot,_" There was a steely look in Ditty's eyes. "_So you had better make sure this works, okay?_" Ditty hopped onto Jiggly's head.

Before Jiggly hopped out the window, she smiled comfortingly at them. "_Use creativity! I'm sure you can handle that,_" The Wigglytuff jumped out, and the two Pokemon disappeared into the night. Once they were gone, Machamp shut the window.

* * *

><p>"<em>What are we going to do?<em>" He asked in a panicked tone. "_I feel so guilty towards Blue_," Machamp might have looked tough, but his feelings were the most sensitive. Charizard suddenly got up, fire in his eyes. "_They told us to be creative, right? Well, we're going to be, by doing the exact opposite of what they'd do!_"

He paced around seriously. "_They'd probably be comforting Blue and break it to her gently what they've done, right? Well, we can't do that! I can't even imagine what Green's reaction would be like. He's tough, right? So that's what we're going to do,_" Charizard stopped pacing, and looked at all of them.

"_We're going to be tougher_," He said grimly.

* * *

><p>Green was sitting on the sofa in the living room, his eyes on the TV on some sort of channel he knew personally that Blue liked. It was something about magic tricks. Green would never admit it, but when he saw how he had hurt Blue, there had been a twinge of regret in his heart. His eyes weren't even focused on the TV screen. He kept brooding over what he should do – Apologize to Blue, or just leave the subject. He was still busy muddling over it, when Porygon2 floated in.<p>

Green didn't even really notice his Pokemon, until it clicked the TV shut with its pointed mouth. "What are you doing?" Green asked, narrowing his eyes. Porygon2 didn't answer, but floated dutifully in front of the TV. His Pokegear was suddenly shoved in front of his face. Golduck was looking at him tentatively. Somehow, the contacts were scrolled down to Blue's number. Realization dawned on him.

"You want me to call her?" Both Pokemon nodded. He sighed.

"That isn't going to happen, alright? Now leave me alone," Green was about to get up and go into his room, when four strong arms held him down. He struggled, but couldn't budge. "MACHAMP! Let go NOW!" He was getting really pissed by now. All Green wanted to do was sleep and forget this day ever happened. Green could imagine Machamp's sad look, because he hated being scolded by Green. But Machamp tightened its grip.

Scizor walked into his vision of view at that moment, claws folded. It looked like a bouncer, and Green would have been amused if he wasn't the victim there. Charizard approached him last, and Green glared at his starter. "What the HECK, Charizard? WHAT are you guys trying to do?" Charizard glared at him back. Golduck waved the phone in Green's face again helpfully.

"Yeah, yeah! I know that you guys want me to call Blue to apologize to her. I can tell. But why the HECK do I have to apologize? And I know for a fact that you and Blue's Pokemon planned for us to lose! I'm not that dumb, got that?" Green asked furiously. Charizard roared angrily, and he fell silent. "Well, then? You wanted me to keep quiet, right? Explain, then!" Green demanded.

* * *

><p>Slowly but surely, his Pokemon, minus Machamp and Golduck – tried their best to explain. Green's very first guess was that they were blackmailed by Blue's team to lose, or something bad would happen to them. For that, Green got a sharp flick from Charizard's wing tip, which made him more irritated. But at last, in about an hour or so, Green understood what was going on.<p>

"...You want me... to apologize to Blue about my – 'arrogance'. And you also want me to explain what you told me? About you ganging up with her Pokemon to – to GET US TOGETHER? That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard!" Green yelled.

This time, Golduck smacked his mouth shut – with the Pokegear. Which hurt. A lot. Humiliated, Green looked away, his mouth stinging. He hated to admit it, but he had no choice. "...Fine," He muttered. The Pokemon looked relieved, and Green realized how it must have been for them to actually stand up against their own trainer. "Just give me privacy, please?" He asked. His Pokemon shook their heads in unison.

* * *

><p>"You want ME to APOLOGIZE in FRONT of YOU GUYS? NO FREAKING W-" Charizard roared, drowning out his volume with its own. They didn't wait for his reply as Golduck clicked Blue's name and pressed the Pokegear to Green's ear. Green was slight freaked out at the gleam in his Pokemon's eyes, but he knew he had no choice. The phone was answered after the third ring.<p>

"...Hi," Blue's voice was flat and unhappy. "What do you want?" Green bit his lip. Charizard nodded its head encouragingly. "Blue," He began. There was silence at her end. Clearly, she was waiting for him to say his part. After all, he was the one who called her.

"Blue, I just – I just wanted to apologize. About earlier. I – I was an arrogant jerk. I couldn't handle the loss properly. I'm sorry. If – um, if you don't forgive me, I'll understand. I mean, I doubt I'd be a good friend to you," There was silence.

"Um...Blue?" Green asked again.

"..."

"You there?"

"..."

* * *

><p>Then there was a snicker, and suddenly Blue burst out laughing. "Oh God, Green! You're killing me!" She howled with laughter from the other end. "Of course I forgive you!" Green felt relieved, and almost content. "Really?" He asked again, just to make sure. He thought she would blackmail him or something. "Yeah! Besides, you admitting that is a lot. And my Pokemon told me about this, too. They were so CUTE! They actually wanted US to end up together! Can you believe that?" Blue was laughing again. Green felt insulted.<p>

"What's... What's wrong with that?" He asked, sounding indignant. Blue stopped laughing, but she was still breathless as she replied. "Nothing at all! In fact, if I didn't know any better, you sound like you want us to end up together," She said slyly. Green turned red, much to his Pokemons' delight. "Wwhat are you t-talking about?" He spluttered. "It's okay, Green. Since you put down some pride and actually apologized to me, I'll put down some of my pride and tell you this : I love you too," Even from the Pokegear, Green could tell she was smiling that warm smile of hers.

He blushed.

"So forgive me if I'm knocking down some more of your pride, Green. But I just can't help it!" She giggled again from the end of the line. "What are you -?" Green didn't get to continue, when suddenly a flash that nearly blinded him filled the room. "Arceus, that hurt!" He groaned, blinking his dazed eyes. A familiar giggle was heard, and it WASN'T coming from the Pokegear.

Green stared at Blue, who had a camera in her hands, and was smirking down at him.

"BLUE! WHAT IN ARCEUS -" Green was cut short when Blue bent down and kissed him. His mind stalled out, but he knew his Pokemon were watching this kiss up close. He blushed and screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment. "Aw, you don't have to be shy with me, Green! ~" Blue giggled happily, dancing around the room with Jiggly and Blasty.

"D – Did you guys know about this?" Green asked his Pokemon weakly. They shook their heads. Charizard nuzzled his trainer fondly. "...You guys have guts," Was all Green muttered. Charizard and the other Pokemon looked proud of themselves.

"_So do you, Green, so do you_," Charizard rumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 2. Read and review, okay? Next up is Mangaquestshipping; which is GoldCrystal. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
